


Overheard

by dogeared, pollitt, sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of dialogue, as recorded by twitter the jumper's internal flight recorder.  Mr. Woolsey will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  It began innocently enough. During a Q&A on twitter, Joe messaged the following:
>
>> Q: if you could rewrite the ending to SGA, how would you send Shepard off into the sunset?
>> 
>> A: Ronin and I steal a puddle jumper, pack it with beer, duct tape McKay in the back (tech support) and set up a new series: WraithHunter
> 
>   
> To which Pollitt responded with: ""Tech support"... so that's what they're calling it these days :)
> 
> And thus, a tweet-fic was born.

"Once again, it looks like I'm going to have to take care of everything."

"Rodney . . ."

"Oh, just 'make it happen, Rodney', huh? Like I'm some kind of genius who . . . okay, well, sure, but I am not using duct tape!"

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"This is very delicate equipment, you have to be careful with it! I can't... can you move a little, I can't get the right grip with you right there."

" _Rodney_."

"You know, just once it would be nice if you were the one on his knees with his hands covered in goop . . "

"Great sentence, McKay, but I still don't know what I have to do. Don't these come with some how to book so I don't mess it up?"

"Here, here, look—see where my hand is? Put your hand right there and don't move it until I tell you to."

"Is it supposed to feel so hot?"

"You don't have to be so rough! Finesse it a little! Massage it!"

"I don't know what happened! I usually just wiggle it. That usually works."

"You can't just turn it off and then on and expect everything to run smoothly. It doesn't work that way."

"Rodney? It's turning really red . . ."

"A little help here? Just ease it into the . . . there, yes, exactly, oh thank god."

"Hey, we did it! That feels pretty good . . ."

"You're sweating a little."

"Tired."

"Got any peanuts?" *sound of rustling* "Everyone thinks it's so easy until THEY have to do it. There's a reason people call me a genius."


End file.
